


After

by christiant



Series: Beyond The Breach [12]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christiant/pseuds/christiant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dedicated to Victoria, my soulmate.<br/>I may churn out my own, but hers are the words that have always inspired me to do and be better.</p></blockquote>





	After

She is still short, hair even moreso now. She is thirty-two and still pretty and still sad.

But now, she is other things too.

She is a member of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps again. They do not fight Kaiju anymore, but they still train new pilots and technicians. 

If monsters rise from the ocean's depths again, humanity will be ready for them.

She is still a master tactician, and she is the perfect instructor in the subtle art of Jaeger Assault. As a pilot and as someone who has memories of being a technician, she is the ideal candidate.

It is, she thinks, harder to convince large groups of self-important white guys that she knows what she's doing without a plucky, skinny yellow girl in glasses at her side. 

In the years following the "end" of Kaiju terror, the world had sung back on its' axis a bit now that togetherness was no longer a pre-requisite for survival. 

It is frustrating, but she makes do.

The memorial is peaceful and well kept up when she visits it the second time.

She hugs not-Tai again and shares a saucy wink with Lady D.

She is Mrs. Jeanie Hale-Cooper; married now, with a beautiful son named after a bittersweet memory.

He loves the dolls. 

He loves the name more.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Victoria, my soulmate.  
> I may churn out my own, but hers are the words that have always inspired me to do and be better.


End file.
